Alex Hirsch
Alexander Robert Hirsch, noto come Alex Hirsch (Piedmont, 18 giugno 1985), è un animatore, sceneggiatore, doppiatore, storyboarder e produttore televisivo statunitense. È noto per essere il creatore e uno dei doppiatori principali della serie animata Gravity Falls, trasmessa da Disney XD. Ha inoltre lavorato come sceneggiatore nelle serie animate Le meravigliose disavventure di Flapjack di Cartoon Network Fish Hooks - Vita da pesci di Disney Channel. Carriera Hirsch ha studiato presso la California Institute of the Arts. Ha iniziato la sua carriera come sceneggiatore e storyboarder della serie animata Le meravigliose disavventure di Flapjack, dove ha lavorato a fianco dei colleghi animatori J. G. Quintel ePendleton Ward, in seguito noti per aver creato, rispettivamente, le serie animate Regular Show e Adventure Time. In seguito Hirsch è diventato sceneggiatore, storyboarder e consulente creativo di Fish Hooks - Vita da pesci, serie animata sviluppata assieme a Maxwell Atoms, nella quale dà la voce ai personaggi di Clamantha e Fumble. Nel 2012 Hirsch ha creato la serie animata Gravity Falls, andata in onda su Disney Channel, nella quale ha doppiato i personaggi di Prozio Stan, Soos, McGucket e Bill Cipher, assieme a molti altri personaggi minori apparsi nel corso degli episodi. Nel 2013 Hirsch ha prestato la sua voce all'ufficiale Concord nell'episodio Terrificante trilogia del terrore della serie animata''Phineas e Ferb'', andato in onda su Disney Channel. Verso la fine del 2015 ha fatto un cameo nel video musicale Dance Bitch di Allie Goertz. Il 6 gennaio 2016 Variety ha riportato la notizia della sottoscrizione di un contratto fra Hirsch e la Fox per la realizzazione di una nuova serie animata. Vita privata La serie animata Gravity Falls è ispirata alle vacanze estive trascorse durante l'infanzia dello stesso Hirsch assieme a sua sorella gemella Ariel. All'interno della serie sono presenti diversi riferimenti alla vita reale dell'autore, come il fatto di vivere a Piedmont e l'usanza di fare "dolcetto o scherzetto" con sua sorella. Mabel Pines, uno dei personaggi principali di Gravity Falls, oltre a essere ispirata alla figura della sorella, riceve nella serie un cucciolo di maiale come animale domestico, animale che la stessa Ariel ha sempre desiderato da bambina. Attualmente Hirsch ha una relazione con Dana Terrace, una storyboarder di Gravity Falls. Filmografia Doppiatore * Fish Hooks - Vita da pesci (Fish Hooks) - serie TV, 30 episodi (2010-2014) * Gravity Falls - serie TV, 40 episodi (2012-2016) * Phineas e Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) - serie TV, episodio 4x17 (2013) * Guida di Dipper all'inspiegabile (Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained) - corti TV (2013) * Rick and Morty - serie TV, episodio 2x07 (2015) * Wander Over Yonder - serie TV, episodio 2x14 (2016) Sceneggiatore * Le meravigliose disavventure di Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) - serie TV, 6 episodi (2008-2009) * Fish Hooks - Vita da pesci (Fish Hooks) - serie TV, 2 episodi (2010-2011) * Gravity Falls - serie TV, 31 episodi (2012-2016) * Guida di Dipper all'inspiegabile (Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained) - corti TV (2013) Storyboarder * Le meravigliose disavventure di Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) - serie TV, 6 episodi (2008-2009) * Fish Hooks - Vita da pesci (Fish Hooks) - serie TV, 2 episodi (2010-2011) Videogiochi * Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes (2014) - voci addizionali * Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - voci addizionali de:Alex Hirsch ru:Алекс Хирш es:Alex Hirsch nl:Alex Hirsch en:Alex Hirsch vi:Alex Hirsch Categoria:Fratelli gemelli Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:A a Z